Typically, the tilt head of a steering column has a pin engagable between the teeth of a shoe to set the tilt head in adjusted position. This arrangement provides for a predetermined number of adjusted positions depending upon the number of teeth in the shoe. Adding more teeth will increase the number of available tilt head positions. However even then, it may not be possible to adjust the tilt head to a position that is exactly right for a driver.